revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Loss
Loss is the 17th episode of Season 4 and is the 83th episode overall. Summary EMILY'S OLDEST FRIEND BECOMES THE LATEST CASUALTY -- As Emily fights to clear Jack's name in and out of court, newlyweds Nolan and Louise receive a visit from Officer Ben Hunter. Recap Jack is surprised when his mom, Stevie Grayson, shows up to represent him. Emily flew her in from the west coast. Stevie completely believes her son wasn’t drinking when he was arrested. She gets Jack released on his own recognizance, but a social worker is assigned to determine his competence as a father. Emily vows to make the person who is framing Jack pay for ripping a son away from his father. She and Margaux have a mini-showdown inside the courtroom. Video surveillance shows a man possibly spiking Jack’s drink at the club. This guy has been seen with Margaux. Emily tracks him down. She gets hold of Jack’s original blood sample, but loses the bad guy in the process. Victoria pushes forward to with her plans to open a Daniel Grayson Research wing at a local hospital. She wants Margaux to announce her pregnancy during the groundbreaking. Both future mother and grandmother are overjoyed when they hear the baby’s heartbeat during a checkup. As for the hospital wing, one dissenting vote from the board is holding up the project. It comes from Margaux, who is trying to keep her baby safe. She opts to change her vote after a chat with Victoria. Tony, the social worker assigned to Jack’s case, appears to be intent on taking Carl away from his father. Nolan gives him an impassioned lecture on what a huge mistake that would be. In court, Officer Shaffer claims he smelled alcohol when he stopped Jack. The breathalyzer test he employed reportedly registered over the legal limit. Emily wants Ben to sneak Jack’s real blood sample back into the crime lab. She advises Victoria to take care of the Margaux situation before she does. Stevie is held in contempt of court when the judge won’t allow Jack’s blood test to be put into evidence. David posts her bail. Stevie and the others realize that the judge, not the cop, is likely the one in Margaux’s pocket. Every LeMarchal publication is endorsing her. A plan is put into play to set up the judge the same way Jack was framed. Emily advises her to test the blood sample or face the repercussions of all the bribes she took. Just like that, all the charges are dropped. David wants Emily to celebrate this win by ending the feud with Margaux. That’s not going to be easy even after Emily offers up the real copy of her birth certificate. Margaux wants Emily to tell the world what really happened to Daniel. She’s about to hail a taxi when… BAM! Margaux is leveled by an oncoming cab. She’s rushed to the hospital. Victoria orders Emily away. She doesn’t believe what happened was accident. Emily silently exits the hospital, but not before retrieving her birth certificate. Margaux recovers from her accident, but she loses the baby. Ben informs Louise that her brother’s body was found. He has questions about the night Lyman died. Louise claims her brother was drinking heavily. She later confesses to her husband what really happened the night Lyman died. As for Nolan, he’s surprised when Tony the social worker changes his tune. The two of them make plans to share a drink. A teary Emily tells her dad that she tried to end the cycle of revenge. David takes his devastated daughter into his arms. Victoria is also crushed by what’s happened. She wants to know the truth about the accident. Margaux says that Emily approached her looking to declare a truce. Then, she lies claiming that she was pushed into oncoming traffic. Victoria’s face tightens. There are daggers in her eyes. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Elena Satine as Louise Ross Guest Cast *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *Josh Pence as Tony Hughes *Ed Quinn as James Allen *Bradley White as George Easton *Lucinda Jenney as Judge Leanne Knowles Co-Starring Cast *Tim Powell as Alexander Strouse *Maria McCann as Doctor *Christopher Allen as EMT *Liz Jenkins as Lab Tech *Jeffrey David Anderson as Officer Schaefer Quotes :Emily: You can call me Lady Justice. ---- :Emily: I'm holding to our truce, Victoria. ---- :Nolan: You mess with Emily, you get the thorns. ---- :Margaux: Whatever happens to Jack is on your hands. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x17 Promo "Loss" (HD) Revenge 4x17 'Loss' Sneak Peek 1 Pictures 4x17 1.jpg 4x17 2.jpg 4x17 3.jpg 4x17 4.jpg 4x17 5.jpg 4x17 6.jpg 4x17 7.jpg 4x17 8.jpg 4x17 9.jpg 4x17 10.jpg 4x17 11.jpg 4x17 12.jpg 4x17 13.jpg 4x17 14.jpg 4x17 15.jpg 4x17 16.jpg 4x17 17.jpg 4x17 18.jpg 4x17 19.jpg 4x17 20.jpg Trivia Reference Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes